Taken
by Marvelousfanatic87
Summary: Set during the episode The Chute. What if it was Harry and JANEWAY herself that was taken, instead of Tom? Janeway is shocked to see a different, and more violent, side to the young man as Harry will do anything to protect his Captain. And she will do anything to protect her crewman. No pairing. Just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**While the Chute will always be my favorite Harry Kim and Tom Paris episode this scenario just wouldn't escape me.**

**Prologue **

Janeway was in a daze when she fell out of the chute. People leered at her, and hands grabbed at her.

"Hey, back off!BACK OFF!" A familiar voice all but bellowed through the jeering crowd. Someone pushed her.

"Captain!" She recoginzed that voice. Her hair fell out of her bun as someone helped her to her feet. "Are you all right?"

It was Ensign Harry Kim, looking bruised-but otherwise intact. She remembered now. They were on an away mission together when the Delta Flyer got taken hostage, and they were held prisoners. The aliens had drugged both of them by stabbing something in their arms. That was the last thing she remembered.

"Ensign, where are we?"

Laughter erupted with the group.

"She doesn't know where we are!"

"Should we tell her?"

"Been so long since there was a woman down here! And a good lookin' one at that!"

Harry did something that shocked her, then. He whipped out what looked like a small knife

"Any of you touch her, and your dead," he growled in a tone that she didn't recoginze.

"Harry!"She looked horrified at the nonchallant look on the young man's face when he said those words.

"I've been down here longer than you, Captain. I know the ropes. Lets get you into our home."

"Home?"

"While we're here. Before someone takes it."

Still half drugged, half dazed, Janeway followed the young ensign. Everything was still a blur, but it almost looked like a tiny village in this place. With shelters of all kinds.

"Here we are."

They were on a corner, with a blanket being supported by some wood.

"This is it?"

"It's a lot better than most prisoners here have," replied Harry grimly. He then noticed a figure rummaging through a box in the shelter.

"Hey! You!" The figure whipped around, and Kim took out his knife again. "Get the hell out of here, if you want to live."

The figure fled, leaving Janeway still in shock at this new side of Harry Kim. A side she wasn't sure she liked.

"Harry...you're behaving so violently..So,un you."

"Sorry Captain," he repiled in an apologetic tone. "It's just, it's a kill or be killed attitude kind of deal. And I promised Chakotay I'd look after you."

Janeway said nothing. The drugs were slowly wearing off, and her head was begining to clear.

"Where are we?"

"Some prison called "The Chute" cause of that thing that they threw us down," said Harry as he rummaged around the tiny area."Here." He handed her a can of beans. "You need something in you, besides whatever it is they drugged you with."

"Thanks." Janeway sat down and reached for the can and fork. "What about you?"

"Not hungry." Harry scratched his head, and then looked sharply both right and left, peaking through the blanketed curtain he had used for their door.

"Ensign, you have to eat." Her old authoritive self was returning. She needed to remind herself to stay in charge, for her sake-and for Harry's. "Besides, you're acting paraniod..."

"I have reasons to be. I've seen things in this place, Captain. Things that would make you have nightmares."

"I'm sure there are worse places than this."

"Yeah, maybe Bajorian concentration camps," said Harry with a huge sigh. "Other than that, can't really think of anywhere that is this bad."

The Captain side was slowly returning as well. The side to plot and plan things. A way to escape.

A plan was silently forming inside her mind, but she wanted to be better prepared before sharing it with Harry.

Besides, it was _her _job to watch out for her crewman. Not the other way around. And she'd be damned if she forgot that part of her responsibility. She remembered Mrs. Kim's last request.

_"He's so young. Please, bring my boy back to me. He's my only son."_

_"I promise."_

"What was that,Captain?"

She was startled, unaware she spoke those words out loud.

"Nothing." but as she tried to picture what Mrs. Kim looked like she felt more determined than ever to keep her promises.

_I'm really nervous about this, but I've always loved Harry and Janeway's relationship. I really hope I have them in character! Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really excited for this story! And again, I really hope I have everyone in character!**

Janeway noticed the changes in the next few days with Mr. Kim. The young man was increasingly more paranoid, which-in turn-became inreasingly more violent. She did whatever she could to try and sooth both sides of the Ensign, aware of the itchiness that was slowly growing inside of her own head. But she ignored her own feelings, as always, and concentrated on her crewman-and getting out of here.

"I'm sure both Chakotay and Tuvok are doing whatever they can to get us out," she had tried to reassure Harry one night, during a pathetic dinner of some kind of mushed up oatmeal. Harry had rolled his eyes.

"Even if they were trying to help us, I doubt they'd know where we were. Or what to do."

She was flabbergasted at how to get through to him, and to comfort him like she used to be able to. A part of her was begining to feel like a helpless Captain. She had never once pictured herself being held prisoner with Ensign Kim. Chakotay,and Tuvok-yes. Even the Doctor and Seven of Nine, but not Mr. Kim. It was a rare thing for those two to go on away mission with just each other. But there only needed to be two this time, and Harry's expertise in astrometrics were required for this specific away mission. Plus, she had thought it would be good to spend some one on one time with the young man. To try and figure out how much he had learned since he had arrived, and to get to know him better.

She felt everyone seemed to know him except her, and that was because she had no choice. There was a constant barrier between her, and her crewmen. It had always been that way, since the very first Captain sailed away on the very first ship. It was just how things done. But now, there was nothing but time. Time to really get to know Harry to figure out what strengths of his would be good in order for them to escape.

"What are your hobbies?" She asked as she sipped at the murkey water.

He looked up from his meal, clearly confused.

"Captain?"

She shrugged.

"I'm just curious. What are your likes,and dislikes? What makes Harry Kim tick? Come on, humor me. All we got is time." She tried to lighten the mood as she noticed him itching the back of his head again.

"I know that Chakotay likes to carve things," she added. "And Tuvok likes to play certain vulcan games. You've played with him, once or twice-yes? What was it called...Kal something."

"Kal-Toh," said Harry quietly.

"Right, Kal-toh. He tried teaching it to me, but I was an incredibly impatient pupil, from what he said."

It troubled her to see there wasn't even a crack of a smile on Harry's face.

"Harry, I'm just trying to-"

"Pass the time, I know."

"Yes, and get to know you. I know so little about you, really."

A flicker of interest crossed his face.

"And you really want to know more?"

"Yes, I really do. Now would be a good time as any, don't you think?"

He shrugged.

"I guess."

"It's also good, to keep your mind off a situation you can do nothing about."

Harry gave a wobbly sort of smile.

"That sounded like something my mother would have said."

Janeway returned the smile.

"I only spoke to her briefly. Seemed like a lovely woman, though."

"She really was...is...I don't even know if she's alive, still."

She saw the pain and suffering in the young man's eyes, and her heart went out to him.

"I'm sure she's alive." She placed a hand of comfort on his own hand.

She noticed a wavering smile on his face, as the tears threaten to escape his eyes.

"There's that favorite Harry Kim smile of mine," she said softly.

_Don't you worry, Ensign. I'll get you home._

"Let's go out, and stretch our legs," she suggested. "We have to keep in shape, you know. And that's an order."

Harry just slowly nodded, and helped her stand up.

"I'm fine now," she promised, but still-he would not let go of her arm.

"Protection," he told her, simply. "They see you're with me, and they'll leave you alone."

"With me?" She wrinkled her forehead with a frown.

"You know what I mean." An eyeroll was earned, which made her smile.

"Yes, I do. And what, you have established rep-or something?"

"Something like that," He replied calmly.

It was then they noticed a fight starting beween a group of people.

"Let's go the other way," he suggested warily. She nodded, silently agreeing to let him be in charge for once.

But that was when the group noticed both of them.

"Say, it's the woman!"

Things happened so fast, she barely had time to register.

The group came running towards them.

Harry had instantly whipped out his knife, going into fighting mode again.

All she had was a piece of wood next to her.

But she used it anyway.

WIth all her might she swung, but it was no use.

The drugs had really weakened her physical strenght.

Plus she wasn't used to fighting 6 or 7 people at once.

She noticed Harry had been stabbed.

"Harry!" The Ensign had fallen, but had gotten right back up. He had resumed fighting three men at once, while clutching the side of him that bled.

She kicked against the men violently as they grabbed at her, and ripped at her shirt.

Suddenly, as she built up momentum inside of her to fight back something hit her, and then everything went black.

_Should I still continue?_


End file.
